Las Fuerzas del Equilibrio
by Carriette
Summary: Todos ellos creen que ya han salvado nuestro mundo y el Digimundo de la destrucción, cientos de veces, pero es ahora el momento que decidirá la salvación o el fin de todo lo que conocemos. Para algunos el 1 de agosto es una fiesta, para otros una tristeza y otros lo consideran un día más. [X-over Digimon Adventure/Tamers/Frontier]
1. Introducción

Decidí reescribir esta historia y volverla un crossover, ¿por qué? No sé, quiero una aventura así como épica y mezclar y mezclar, ¡no debieron dejarme ver Tamers! Supongo que va a durar lo que me dure la idea, espero que no sea –otro- capricho mío.

En fin, hago de este primer "capítulo" todo lo que deben saber al respecto. Los universos de Adventure/Frontier son los mismos, a diferencia del de Tamers que es otro, por eso será tipo crossover esta historia, porque voy a mezclarlos todos, yay!

Asimismo, para favor de la trama, omito lo del final utópico de 02 de Digimons y Digimundo abierto para todos.

Presento a los personajes para que no se pierdan :'D

* * *

**Daichi Motomiya** Hijo único de Daisuke y su esposa, Satsue Suzuki.

**Taira Yagami**, hijo único de Taichi y su –ex– esposa, Miho Kobayashi.

**Naoko** y **Shuji Ishida**, los hijos de Yamato y Sora.

**Hiroha Hida**, hija única de Iori y su esposa, Fuyumi Ito.

**Kazue**, **Ozuru** y **Osamu Ichijouji**, hijos de Ken y Miyako.

**Tetsuya Takaishi**, hijo único de Takeru y su esposa, Etsumi Sasaki.

**Akari Izumi**, hija única de Koushiro y su esposa, Ayano Yoshida.

**Abel Eiji Washington**, hijo único de Mimi y su –ex– esposo, Michael.

**Atsushi Kido**, hijo único de Jou y su esposa, Kiyori Kasugano.

**Akihiko Yagami**, hijo único de Hikari y su –ex– esposo, Hisashi Yamamoto.

* * *

**Fukiko**, **Izusu** y **Takara Kanbara**, hijos de Takuya e Izumi

**Mitsue Minamoto**, hija única de Kouji y su esposa, Ayako Yamamoto

**Kouhei** y **Kousei Kimura**, hijos de Kouichi y su esposa, Arisa Mizushita

**Ritsuka** y **Shiho** **Shibayama**, hijas de Junpei y su esposa Nana Noda

**Minoru Himi**, hijo único de Tomoki y su esposa, Suzumi Endo

* * *

**Matsuri** y **Tatsuru Matsuda,** hijos de Takato y Juri

**Mei-Feng Lee**, hija de Jenrya y su ex conviviente, Lin Zhue Xiang

**Hikaru** y **Yuudai Lee**, hijos de Jenrya y Ruki

**Seichi Shiota**, hijo único de Hirokazu y Shuichon

**Tamaki Akiyama**, hija única de Ryo, se desconoce a la madre.

**Naoto** y **Kyouya Kitagawa**, hijos de Kenta y su esposa, Kohana Aoi

**Noburu Shinohara**, hijo único de Makoto y su esposa, de la cual tampoco se sabe. Ai, por su parte, no se casó ni tuvo hijos.

* * *

Kazue y Daichi tienen la misma edad –catorce años–, Tetsuya, Atsushi, Akihiko y Hiroha cuentan con doce años. Abel y Naoko tienen once años. Ozuru, Akari, Taira y Shuji tienen nueve. El pequeño Osamu tiene apenas tres años.

Fukiko es la mayor de su grupo, con catorce años, le siguen los gemelos, Kouhei y Kousei, y Ritsuka –llamada Rikka por su amigos– con trece, después Mitsue e Izusu cuentan con doce años, Takara tiene diez años y los menores son Shiho y Minoru, de nueve años.

En su caso, Mei-Feng –Mei– es la mayor de su respectivo grupo, con quince años, seguida de Matsuri, Noburu y Kyouya, de trece años. Luego les siguen Tamaki, Seichi, Naoto y Tatsuru, de diez años, siendo los menores del grupo Hikaru, con siete años y Yuudai –Yuu–, de cinco.

* * *

Hikari, por desavenencias serias con su ex esposo, lleva tres años divorciada. Takeru enviudó casi en el mismo periodo y comenzó a salir con Hikari luego de dos años de luto. La muerte de la esposa de Takeru fue en un accidente automovilístico.

La esposa de Koushiro murió poco después de dar a luz a la pequeña Akari, la cual es bastante delicada de salud. Mimi, tres años después de eso, se divorció de Michael y desde ese entonces convive con Koushiro. Aún no se deciden a casarse. Abel –Aunque prefiere ser llamado Eiji– creció sus primeros seis años en Nueva York.

Sora y Yamato se separaron de forma relativamente reciente, a pesar de que aún no han hecho legal su divorcio, ya no viven en la misma casa. Naoko vive con su madre y Shuji con su padre.

Por asuntos de trabajo y otros, Iori y su esposa viven en Tochigi, prefectura de Tochigi. Aún así, viajan más o menos a menudo a ver sus familias.

Para la comodidad familiar, Ken y familia se trasladan a Shiba, por su cercanía con Tamachi.

Taichi por asuntos que nunca se atrevió a revelar, se divorció de manera discreta de su esposa, viviendo ahora en Francia tras casarse de nuevo con Catherine.

Daisuke –por su empresa– y su esposa, que es actriz, viajan más o menos seguido, por lo que deben tener un tutor especial para Daichi.

Tanto Jou como su mujer son médicos, por lo cual no se les suele ver con demasiado tiempo libre.

* * *

Luego de probar otras relaciones, Takuya e Izumi finalmente decidieron juntarse, viviendo en las cercanías de Shinjuku. Takuya estudió fisioterapia mientras jugaba fútbol e Izumi se dedicó a estudiar psiquiatría.

Kouji se casó con una detective, enviudando hace dos años, su esposa murió en acto de servicio. Kouji se dedica a la arquitectura, viajando constantemente, por lo que su hija pasa más tiempo con la familia de su tío mayor. Vive en un apartamento en Hikarigaoka junto a su hija y dos gatos.

Kouichi, por su parte, se dedicó a estudiar periodismo, casándose con una colega suya. Tiene un par de gemelos y su esposa está nuevamente embarazada, viven juntos también en Hikarigaoka.

Junpei y su esposa llevan un restaurant de comida tradicional en Shibuya, viviendo en el mismo local, en un segundo piso. Sus dos hijas se llevan pésimamente entre sí.

Tomoki conoció a su esposa en el extranjero, durante unas vacaciones, se dedicó a estudiar pediatría, mientras que su esposa es reportera de un diario nacional. Ambos viven en Saitama.

* * *

Takato y Juri viven en Okinawa, yendo un par de veces al año a Tokio para ver a sus amistades. Allí, Juri trabaja como psicóloga y consejera en una secundaria pública y Takato se dedica a la enseñanza, en el área de historia. Su hija nació durante la detonación de los fuegos artificiales de un Tanabata, por eso la llamaron Matsuri –que significa "festival"–. Además, Takato es mangaka de medio tiempo, publicando historias de fantasía y ciencia ficción, principalmente.

Jenrya, tras una tormentosa y corta relación con una socia comercial en Hong Kong, tuvo a su primogénita, de la cual su madre no quiso hacerse cargo. Vivió durante un tiempo allí y luego, a su regreso, se reencontró con Ruki, con quien inició una relación, al cabo de un tiempo se casaron y formaron familia. Contrario a cualquier pronóstico, Ruki se lleva excelente con su hijastra. Jenrya es economista y Ruki se dedica a la abogacía, con especialidad en tribunales laborales.

Tras ganarse que Jenrya le quitase la palabra cuatro años, Hirokazu sacó adelante su relación con Shuichon, pese a las diferencias de edad entre ellos, viven juntos en Shinjuku. Hirokazu es ingeniero de obras civiles y Shuichon es enfermera de pacientes terminales.

Kenta, por su parte, es camarógrafo y conoció en dicho negocio a su actual esposa, la cual fue modelo y actualmente es cantante en bares, de la escena más indie. Viven en Shinjuku, a una cuadra de la casa de Hirokazu. Como se puede pensar, ese par sigue inseparable.

Ryo sigue manteniendo aquel halo de misterio en torno a su vida, sólo se sabe que trabaja en el mismo bufet de abogados que Ruki, siendo especialista en causas criminales, vive en Nerima con su hija, de la cual no se sabe nada de la madre. Ryo es de los que se dedica por entero al cuidado de su hija, la cual es su completa adoración.

Tras la muerte de sus padres, Makoto, notando en cierto mal estado a su hermana, la llevó a vivir consigo, pues su esposa había fallecido a los pocos años del nacimiento de Noburu. Mako se dedica a la contabilidad y Ai es modelo en una importante agencia.

* * *

La hija mayor de Takuya e Izumi, **Fukiko**, es la viva imagen de su padre, sólo que de ojos verdosos, lleva el cabello corto hasta los hombros, de piel bronceada y sus rodillas siempre van lastimadas porque, al igual que su padre, le encanta jugar fútbol, es la capitana del equipo femenino de su escuela. **Izusu**, por su parte, es más parecida a Izumi, aunque de cabello castaño claro y ojos castaños, de contextura delgada y piel blanca. Izusu es una chica muy femenina. **Takara** es idéntico a su madre, también rubio, sólo que de ojos castaños y cabellos desordenados, lleva las googles de su padre colgando del cuello, es un niño que adora pasar tiempo en la cocina y leyendo cuentos. Y los tres hermanos son sumamente competitivos entre sí.

**Mitsue** es pequeña incluso para su edad, de ojos verdes y piel pálida, cabello largo y lacio de color negro, asiste a un colegio femenino y toma cuanto curso extracurricular haya, pues es estudiosa, siendo la primera de su clase. Como deporte, practica esgrima y gimnasia. Aún así, es una muchacha bastante tímida y torpe, aún melancólica con el asunto de la muerte de su madre.

**Kousei **y **Kouhei**, al ser gemelos, son idénticos, aunque Kousei es ligeramente más alto que su hermano, ambos son de cabellos negros y de ojos celestes. El detalle que les diferencia es que Kouhei utiliza anteojos. Ambos llevan una relación bastante armoniosa, aunque el de la voz de la razón entre los dos suele ser Kousei, ya que es menos inquieto que su hermano.

**Ritsuka** es alta y delgada, de cabellos ondulados, color castaño, de ojos amatistas y piel trigueña, utiliza anteojos por problemas serios de visión. Nunca nadie la ha visto usar falda además del uniforme de la escuela. **Shiho**, por su parte, es de estatura normal, algo gruesa para su propio gusto, de cabello cobrizo y ojos castaños, de piel clara. Tiene unas pocas pecas en las mejillas y nariz, lo cual la acompleja aún más. A diferencia de su intrépida hermana mayor, Shiho piensa demasiado antes de actuar y se molesta fácilmente con Rikka, lo cual siempre desencadena peleas, porque ambas poseen un fuerte temperamento, pero la que acaba cediendo siempre es Shiho.

**Minoru** es un muchachito idéntico a su padre, incluso en los gestos, salvo que sus ojos son azul oscuro. Es algo bajo para su edad, por lo cual Takara suele hacerle muchas bromas y causarle inseguridad. Es sumamente sensible y es el mejor amigo de Shiho.

* * *

**Matsuri** guarda cierto parecido a Takato, aunque es un poco más bronceada de piel, de estatura sobre el promedio y carácter más decidido, aunque tiene la misma sensibilidad a flor de piel. Se mantiene en forma porque es miembro del club de natación de su escuela. **Tatsuru**, por su parte, físicamente es idéntico a Juri, heredando incluso el carácter alegre de su madre, le encanta todo lo que es gastronomía e innovar nuevas recetas, pese a su temprana edad.

**Mei-Feng** es una chica menuda, de claros rasgos chinos. Su cabello es negro, lo lleva largo hasta la cintura, normalmente cambia mucho de peinado. Al igual que Jenrya, posee ojos grises. Mei es una chica un tanto callada, siempre tiene respuestas para todo y le gusta aconsejar a los demás tanto como pueda. Al ser la mayor del grupo se siente responsable del bienestar de todos. Su proyecto a futuro es ser escritora. Usa anteojos de lectura.

**Hikaru** es bastante idéntico a su padre, de cabellos azulados y lacios, lleva el cabello corto. Sus ojos son de color violeta y siempre se le ve cargando algo tecnológico. Es un chico bastante expresivo, aunque algo corto de genio, no le gusta que se le acerquen demasiado. **Yuudai** es un pequeño un poco serio para su edad, apegadísimo a las faldas de su madre, de cabello cobrizo y ojos grises, de tez blanca. Prefiere mirar bien a la gente a relacionarse con ellos directamente.

**Seichi** es un muchachito inquieto y ruidoso, de cabellos castaños y ojos amatistas, no soporta el silencio y le gusta incomodar a otros, aunque en el fondo es un buen chico, suele gastar bromas para animar a la gente. Tiene una especie de "amor platónico" hacia Matsuri. Sus dos mejores amigos son Naoto y Tamaki.

**Naoto** es un chico más bien tímido, que prefiere los libros a la gente y que disfruta de escuchar a su madre componer y cantar. De cabellos castaños algo cenizos y ojos negros, al igual que su padre, utiliza anteojos. Es un poco más alto que los niños de su edad. Al igual que su padre y el de Seichi, con éste son mejores amigos. Rehúye un poco a Tamaki porque se siente fuertemente atraído por ella. Mientras que **Kyouya** es un chico más bien expresivo, con una paciencia infinita para soportar al mejor amigo de su hermano menor. Tiene novia, una compañera suya de la escuela, del club de tiro al arco, del cual es presidente. Físicamente es más parecido a Kenta, aunque no utiliza anteojos, sus ojos son color miel.

**Tamaki** es una muchacha enérgica, de carácter fuerte y algo sarcástico, pese a su edad. De piel más bien clara, por demás es el vivo retrato de Ryo, lleva el cabello largo hasta la mitad de la espalda, sujetado por una diadema. Le encanta trepar y ensuciarse. Nunca pregunta por su madre y cuando se le pregunta suele responder "papá es mamá también para mí, no todas las madres llevan vestido o son mujeres". Le gusta Naoto y es incapaz de decirlo.

**Noburu **–Nobu– es un niño que suele mantener un perfil bajo, estando en el club de ciencias de su escuela, le gusta observar lo que le rodea antes que relacionarse, suele andar en las nubes. De cabellos castaños y ojos celestes, no sonríe muy a menudo. Ve en Ai una especie de figura maternal, puesto que casi ni recuerda a su madre.

* * *

Básicamente reescribo esta historia, para lograr hacerla posible. Será mi primera aventura de tipo loooong-fic.

El primer capítulo –y algunos otros– serán divididos en dos y hasta tres partes.

Hice una breve descripción de los niños que nunca vimos (Tamers y Frontier). Como Ai y Makoto no tienen apellido, les di uno c: y eso, no tengo más que aclarar. Pueden pegarme si los confundí con esto.

Los dejo con la primera parte del primer capítulo :)

*** . Carrie.**


	2. 1 - A

Cuando dije que reescribí toda la historia, hablaba en serio, ahora tiene un plot más o menos decente.

Nada, salvo nombres y OC's de los tamers y guerreros, me pertenece. Hago esto por mero entretenimiento.

* * *

_Se dice que entre nuestro mundo y el mundo Digital existe una muy fina línea divisora, esa fina línea es la que mantiene el equilibrio de ambos mundos. Y así, todos esos muchos mundos que coexisten con el nuestro, son sostenidos por hilos delgados y frágiles. ¿Sabes qué sucede cuando se pierde el equilibrio de los mundos? Exacto, el caos aparece._

_Todos ellos creen que ya han salvado nuestro mundo y el Digimundo de la destrucción, cientos de veces, pero es ahora el momento que decidirá la salvación o el fin de todo lo que conocemos._

_¿Crees estar listo para avanzar a la otra dimensión y tomar en tus manos el destino de no uno, sino que dos mundos?_

_**Las fuerzas del equilibrio**_

_**Capítulo 1 – A**_

"_**¿Otra vez lo mismo?"**_

Agosto del año 2030, Digimundo.

—_¡Debe de ser una broma! _—Se escuchó entre las ruinas que custodiaban los viejos códigos, acto seguido, un hombre vestido de blanco salió corriendo de éstas, en donde un Centarumon esperaba resultados de las investigaciones—. ¡Esto es totalmente malo! ¿Sabías de esto, Centarumon?

En silencio, el centauro digital asintió con cierto aire pesado, el hombre se quitó la capucha que cubría su cabeza, develando así a Gennai, quien se notaba claramente agitado por aquel descubrimiento que había hecho no hace mucho. Una parte oculta de una vieja profecía anunciaba un desastre inminente, pero no como aquellos que vivieron con anterioridad, sino que uno mil, millones de veces peor. El hombre se removió nervioso, buscando con la mirada un algo que lo comunicara con el mundo humano para informar de la próxima crisis, para que los elegidos tomasen cartas en el asunto.

_«Koushiro, no se me ocurrió a quién más avisarle… ¡Debes avisarle a los Elegidos de que su mundo y el nuestro están en grave peligro! Te he adjuntado en este mensaje los datos de la profecía que encontramos. Por favor, tomen las medidas necesarias, más que nunca los necesitamos, no sólo por nosotros, sino que por ustedes, allá en el mundo real.»_

Y entonces, sentado sobre una roca, Gennai sólo rezó porque el mensaje llegara a su destinatario y el inminente caos se detuviera lo antes posible. Desde una prudente distancia, Centarumon observaba en silencio.

« — »

En otra área del Digimundo, los Tres Ángeles Guardianes revisaban unos reportes que habían recibido no hace mucho tiempo, cada uno peor que el anterior. Los primeros en intercambiar gestos nerviosos fueron Seraphimon y Ophanimon, Cherubimon simplemente miraba desde un enorme ventanal, desde donde podía observarse todo el Digimundo, dando las gracias a que Lucemon estuviera todavía dormido, porque si éste despertaba, el desastre que auguraba venirse podría ser mucho peor.

Finalmente, tras mucho deliberar, los Tres Ángeles Guardianes se miraron entre sí, asintiendo firmemente, les dolía en serio tener que volver a llamar a los Guerreros, pero si querían salvar a su mundo y el mundo de los humanos, deberían hacerlo, tomar de inmediato cartas en ese asunto.

—Ha pasado demasiado tiempo desde que vinieron… —Expresó Seraphimon, colocándose al lado de Cherubimon—. Ophanimon, ¿crees que deberemos llamarlos?

—No. —Ambos ángeles masculinos se quedaron tensos en sus lugares al escuchar al ángel femenino tomar la palabra—. Esta vez no serán ellos, sino que _sus_ hijos. Esos chicos encierran más poder que sus propios progenitores.

El silencio a continuación se hizo espeso, tan sólo se escuchaba el pasar de páginas que hacía Ophanimon con los reportes, mientras Seraphimon y Cherubimon meditaban las palabras de ella, finalmente autorizándola para volver a contactar a los humanos, sin usar adivinanzas esta vez, porque de seguro los padres entenderían de inmediato el urgente llamado.

Los traerían, costara lo que costara hacerlo.

« — »

El primero en alzar su vista de forma aguda hacia el cielo fue el conejo de enormes orejas, hace mucho tiempo que no se reunía con sus camaradas y el asunto pintaba de negro, con toda honestidad. Terriermon soltó un sonoro suspiro, atrayendo la inmediata atención de los demás, mientras negaba con la cabeza.

—El equilibrio está _definitivamente roto_. —El que pronunció lo impronunciable fue Lopmon, quien paseaba la vista entre los demás, desde el inquieto Terriermon, la callada Renamon, Guilmon, Guardromon, Cyberdramon, MarineAngemon, Culumon e Impmon, todos miraban de nuevo al cielo.

Todas las criaturas digitales allí reunidas, en ese desierto, decidieron que era hora de hacer una visita a la tierra, no como las anteriores, en donde iban a ver cómo estaban sus compañeros, deberían ir y plantearles el oscuro panorama. Si ellos no podían ayudarles, podrían recurrir a los niños, buscarles compañeros, todo por salvar aquel mundo de una destrucción inminente.

—Chicos, _vamos_. —El dinosaurio rojo sonó determinado, dispuesto a avanzar al otro mundo, sólo esperaba que Takato y familia se encontrasen en Tokio para ese entonces—. No tenemos tiempo que perder.

Los otros asintieron determinados, buscando el punto exacto para volver al mundo humano.

Agosto del 2030, Mundo Real.

En el hogar de los Ichijouji se respiraba una atmósfera festiva y alegre, una vez más había reunión y estaban todos celebrando otro aniversario de la aventura que les cambió a todos la vida. Algunos niños jugaban, los adultos charlaban alegremente y los adolescentes simplemente ignoraban al mundo envueltos en sus propias cosas.

—¡Yo quiero escuchar otra vez la historia de cómo salvaron nuestro mundo! —Un inquieto Taira se removía entre Taichi y Daisuke, quienes intercambiaron una mirada divertida—. ¡Es emocionante saber que papá fue tan valiente!

—Creo que ya hemos escuchado tantas veces las mismas historias, Taira, ¿no te cansas? —La pequeña rubia sólo fruncía ligeramente el ceño, más pendiente de su rubio padre, quien tocaba la guitarra.

El pequeño Taira miró un momento a la no muy amigable rubia, como si fuera a quejarse o algo, aunque al final sólo soltó un bufido y un no muy amable "como quieras", volviendo a pedir la misma historia de siempre. Y justo antes de otro acalorado interrogatorio, el abogado hizo aparición con una enorme vara de madera, ofreciéndoles a los interesados una lección _express_ de kendo, a lo que los niños respondieron con toda algarabía.

Taichi y Daisuke se miraron, aliviados, ya no sabían cuántas veces habían contado las mismas historias y, francamente, necesitaban un descanso. Fueron a observar por ahí a los demás; Sora mostraba a la pequeña Hiroha y a Akari sus nuevos modelos para el otoño, Miyako y Ken, como buenos anfitriones, pululaban aquí y allá procurando que todo estuviese en orden, Iori entretenía a algunos de los niños con sus "lecciones" de kendo, Hikari tomaba fotografías al azar, Takeru tomaba notas del ambiente y así.

—Ken dice que el que quiera una cerveza, que la pase a buscar a la cocina. Ya saben, el que fume, que no lo haga ante los niños. —Comenzó Miyako con lo mismo de siempre, con lo de no fumar ante los pequeños—. Para los pequeños hay refrescos, ¡tía Hikari y yo les traeremos!

Hikari, al verse mencionada, guardó resignadamente la cámara y fue con la pelilila a buscar los dichosos refrescos.

Hasta que un grito de asombro de Koushiro los sacó a todos de sus burbujas, el pelirrojo salió al patio y por acto reflejo los demás también lo hicieron, mirándose entre ellos. Imitando a sus padres, los menores se juntaron también, cerca de sus padres. Allí, entre tantos, el primer portador del Conocimiento se cohibió un momento, tomando aire antes de hablar.

—Estamos en peligro. —Y explicó brevemente sobre el correo de Gennai, mientras todos se miraban consternados entre sí, ¿y si ahora la batalla les tocaba librarla a los niños?

Pese a sus temores, todos los anteriores Niños Elegidos se miraron, pálidos del temor… ahora sus hijos deberían sucederlos en la lucha por el bienestar de dos mundos.

« — »

—Chicos, gracias por venir… —Comenzó a expresar el pelinegro, mientras su fuerte mano estaba apoyada en el hombro de su hija, quien miraba a los presentes con una pequeña sonrisa—. Aya-san estaría feliz de ver sus muestras de apoyo, de verdad…

Aquel día para Kouji se hacía difícil, como los últimos tres primero de agosto, aniversario de la muerte de su esposa en pleno acto de servicio, aún recordaba el reporte; seis balas que acabaron con su luz, con la única mujer que supo aceptarlo del todo, a la única que le entregó todo. Suspiró pesadamente y miró a su hija, la cual sólo asintió, para ir en busca de té.

—Verán, el apartamento no es muy grande y estamos algo apretados aquí… —Continuó, mientras que con ayuda de la pequeña de cabellos negros repartía té y galletas de arroz a los invitados—. Pero agradecemos que estén aquí con nosotros, Mitsue-chan y yo se los agradecemos de todo corazón...

—¡No te pongas ten sentimental! —Rió el antiguo líder, mientras tomaba la taza de té entre las manos—. Sabemos que Aya-san fue importante, pero tampoco te pongas así, a ella no le gustaría.

Junpei e Izumi asintieron para darle la razón al castaño, hasta que Kouichi se sumó discretamente a estar de acuerdo con ellos tres. Entonces Kouji tomó asiento a la cabecera de la mesa, en lo que los menores conversaban en la sala, comprendiendo que no era momento de andar jugando, por respeto a la _difunta_. Tomoki dirigía sus ojos constantemente al grupo de niños, como si algo lo estuviese molestando desde temprano.

—Niños, si notan algo extraño, vengan de inmediato a preguntarnos. —Alzó la voz el menor del grupo de adultos, volviendo a comer otra galleta.

Los demás le miraron, extrañados de sus palabras, ¿por qué diría tal cosa a los niños?

—Es un presentimiento. —Simplificó, mirando de reojo a su hijo, el que les mostraba a los gemelos la consola, por una duda que tenía al respecto—. Y es uno _de los feos_…

—La atmósfera… se siente como cuando partimos al Digimundo por primera vez. —Murmuró la rubia, acariciándole brevemente la rodilla a Takuya.

En eso los seis adultos presentes asintieron, en el mismo momento de que Himi hijo llegaba a mostrarle un extraño mensaje que llegó de la nada a su consola: «Los necesitamos. Ahora». Y los demás chicos también parecían haber recibido aquel misterioso mensaje.

Los seis mayores se miraron los unos a los otros; había llegado la hora de romper un pacto de silencio que tuvieron durante años, le contarían _la verdad_ a los niños sobre sus aventuras, hace años. Toda, absolutamente toda la verdad.

Y el nombre de _Ophanimon_ salía a la luz para los hijos de los Elegidos.

« — »

Si bien no existían motivos para celebrar, el antiguo grupo de los Tamers estaba reunido en casa de los Shiota, en primera instancia por tener consigo a los Matsuda, cosa que no se daba precisamente a diario. En el patio, los niños jugaban y la mayor, Mei, simplemente leía, sentada en posición de loto, asediada continuamente por los pequeños, de que fuera a jugar con ellos, ella negándose suavemente.

—Siento que ver a Mei-chan es ver a Jenrya, de aquellos años —rió Juri, mientras bebía un refresco— ¿no lo crees, Ruki?

—Por eso mismo me llevo bien con ella. —Ruki se encogió de hombros, mientras escuchaba al pequeño Hikaru quejarse de que "Mei onee-chan es borde con nosotros"—. Hikaru, tu hermana está estudiando, ella es mayor y debe cuidar sus responsabilidades. —Argumentó la pelirroja, con sencillez, dándole palmaditas en la cabeza al pequeño y enviándolo a jugar otra vez.

Mientras tanto, los hombres llegaban, trayendo consigo dulces y refrescos, solicitando la asistencia de las chicas para poner algo de orden, Shuichon, como anfitriona y Ai se dispusieron a acomodar las cosas, con Hirokazu y Makoto.

El ambiente, pese a la alegría de los niños, de poder estar todos juntos, se notaba un poco tenso, quienes más intercambiaban miradas nerviosas eran Jenrya y Takato, el último fingía jugar con el enorme perro de raza Akita de los Shiota.

Algo estaba por pasar, todos podían sentirlo de alguna manera, algunos disimulaban bien haciendo otras cosas, otros se mostraban un poco más torpes de lo habitual, pero aquello no pasaba desapercibido para ningún adulto presente allí. El primero en alzar la voz al respecto fue Ryo, quien de continuo miraba a su "adoración castaña", la que corría por doquier pateando un balón.

La tranquilidad de la tarde se rompió de súbito cuando varias criaturas llegaron al lugar de la reunión, encabezados por un dinosaurio rojo. Curiosos, los chicos se agolparon sobre las criaturas y sus incrédulos padres. Fue un silencio incómodo hasta que Renamon decidió hablar.

—Ruki, ambos mundos corren peligro, se ha roto la línea de equilibrio. —Expresó escuetamente el digimon zorro, mirando a su tamer.

—Pero esta no es batalla de ustedes. —Añadió Terriermon, trepándose a la cabeza de Jenrya como siempre hubo hecho.

—La batalla les toca a ellos. —Señaló Lopmon, intentando de inmediato evitar cualquier reacción exagerada en Shuichon.

—¡No te preocupes, Hirokazu! Nosotros acompañaremos a los pequeños a buscar a sus compañeros. —Comentó tan entusiasta como siempre Guardromon.

Aunque aquello no era la inquietud de los antiguos Tamers, la preocupación iba más allá que eso, ¿tener que mandar a sus hijos a ese mundo que sabían lleno de peligros? Entre todos intercambiaron miradas inquietas, hasta que finalmente asintieron, con todo pesar.

Le dejarían la tarea que no podían realizar a sus hijos.

* * *

Sé que salió cortito, pero peor es nada. La segunda parte contará los viajes que deben realizar los chicos para comenzar su misión en el Digimundo y allí comienza a cruzarse la historia.

Feliz lunes c:

*** . Carrie.**


End file.
